Sin Ti
by Writer65
Summary: Especial Navideño 2016. Secuela a "El Azul es un Color Cálido" Han pasado meses desde la muerte de Hipo y ahora Jack tiene que aprender a sobrellevar su primera Navidad sin él, ¿podrá hacerlo con el apoyo de su familia y amigos?


**Hola, este one-shot es una secuela a mi fic** _ **"El Azul es un Color Cálido"**_ **ya sé que lo escribí hace años (dos para ser exactos) pero me sentí algo nostálgico ya que disfrute mucho escribiendo esa historia, y como quería hacer algo especial para Navidad me decidí hacer un pequeño fic que continuará donde dejamos, con Jack teniendo que salir adelante después de la muerte de Hipo, aquí veremos cómo pasa su primera navidad sin él, la historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Jack y se desarrolla meses después del final de "El Azul es un Color Cálido" eso y también trate de ser un poco más descriptivo esta vez con algunas escenas, por lo que advierto que habrá lemon en algunas partes y uno que otro flashback; espero que les guste:**

 **1 de Diciembre:**

Apenas estamos iniciando el mes pero una fina capa de nieve ya cubre todo, las calles y los techos de las casas están blancos, a pesar de traer una camisa térmica, encima una playera de mangas largas, tres suéteres, una bufanda y un gorro de lana puedo sentir el frio que me golpea sin piedad, está es la peor ventisca que hemos tenido en años y según el pronóstico del tiempo no parece que vaya a mejorar.

La única razón por la que he salido con este clima es porque se me acabo todo el alcohol de la casa y necesito todo el que pueda comprar para sobrellevar los días por venir…

Ya han pasado nueve meses pero aún no puedo dejarlo ir… sé que le prometí a Hipo que sería fuerte pero no puedo, desde que se fue dejo un hueco en mí que no he podido llenar, he tratado de salir con gente nueva, conocer personas, pero no puedo, el aún sigue en mi corazón, adonde quiera que voy lo veo a él, todo me lo recuerda, el parque, las librerías…no puedo dejarlo ir.

Ya me lo dijo mama, ya me lo dijo Dakota, ya me lo dijo Astrid, Camicazi, Bocón, hasta la mama de Hipo… ¿pero cómo se supone que dejes ir a una persona con la que pasaste los mejores años de tu vida?

Tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que he entrado al parque, al hacerlo uno llega a la licorería más rápido ya que si no tiene que rodear el parque pero yo solía evitar esta ruta por dos razones.

Me gusta caminar, eso me ayuda a distraerme de mis problemas, al menos por un momento.

En este parque fue.

Me detengo al darme cuenta que está ahí… enfrente, el lago se ha congelado pero aun así puedo verlo claramente, aquí fue…

Aquí fue donde comenzó todo.

Fue cuando fui a buscarlo a su escuela, recuerdo que cuando llegue los demás de estaban burlando de mí, de mi apariencia.

-¡Miren a ese tipo!-dijo un puto enano con bigote, que luego me enteré era el primo de Hipo.

-¡Qué onda con su cabello!-dijo otro pendejo que estaba al lado del enano, un rubio delgaducho con el cabello largo.

Y luego, de la nada, el apareció, sin duda se sorprendió cuando me vio porque aún recuerdo la mirada en su cara, asustado, feliz, angustiado, fugaz, no sabía qué hacer, así que yo lo ayude.

 _"Vamos Hipo, vine a verte a ti, y solo a ti"_ le dije, bueno, o espero haberle dicho porque solo lo mire con una sonrisa, pero el caso es que resulto, y el, valiéndole madres de estar frente a todo el colegio, dio un paso al frente, cruzo la calle y se reunió conmigo.

-Hola-me dijo.

-Hola-le respondí.

El volteo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo:

-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

-Claro que si-dije, ya que no podía soportar por más tiempo a los estúpidos de la escuela, así que nos fuimos, pero antes mire hacia atrás una última vez y pude ver a una chica rubia con el cabello largo, recargada contra un poste de luz, con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando me vio sonrió y levanto un pulgar en alto.

Vinimos al parque, a este mismo lugar y nos sentamos y miramos hacia el cielo, que hermoso fue, él se la pasó platicándome de su gran amor por la lectura, algo que yo jamás he tenido.

-¿No sabes leer?

Yo me reí, él siempre me hacía reír.

-Si se-dije riéndome-Pero, no sé, mucha palabras, letras, no es lo mío ¿Cuántos libros has leído tú?

Y luego comenzó a hablarme de todos los libros que había leído, aunque para ser honesto no escuche casi nada de lo que dijo, estaba analizando y recordando todos los detalles de su rostro, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero cuando me lo encontré por primera vez cruzando la calle no tuve la oportunidad de verlo detenidamente, solo de paso; y en el bar la noche anterior todo estaba muy oscuro así que no pude verlo claramente.

Pero ese día en el parque, con el sol rebozando sobre su piel pude verlo perfectamente, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus suaves labios, esos encantadores ojos verdes y hasta esas pequeñas pecas que cubrían toda su cara, Hipo tenía y siempre tuvo un aspecto tan inocente e infantil que era imposible no amarlo.

Hablamos y hablamos ese día hasta que tuve que ir a no sé qué con Bunnymund, quien por cierto ha estado acosándome últimamente, como si creyera que solo porque Hipo se ha ido empezaré a salir con el otra vez; pero eso no importo porque nuestro amor, aunque avanzó lentamente, fue floreciendo a partir de esos pequeños momentos, y finalmente, años después, llegó el momento.

Fue en un día cálido, es extraño que tuviéramos sexo antes de declararnos nuestro amor, pero bueno, así fue, admito que me sentía algo culpable cuando lo hicimos por primera vez ya que aún andaba con Bunnymund, pero al mismo tiempo había sido tan emocionante y excitante, además, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hipo.

Y ese día fue él el que hizo la primera jugada, me besó y supe en ese momento que tenía que estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida.

Solía venir aquí muy seguido después de la muerte de Hipo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo este lugar solo conseguía entristecerme y al final no pude soportarlo más, por lo que deje de venir, y ahora que he regresado me siento como una gran pila de mierda.

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y comienzo a alejarme dando grandes zancadas, creo que tomaré un taxi de regreso.

 **4 de Diciembre:**

El Gin-Tonic es agrio, igual que mi vida, igual que mi estado de ánimo, igual que mi apartamento, igual que todo.

Ya voy por la tercera lata y para mi suerte aún tengo otras seis esperándome en la bolsa de plástico del mercado que descansa a mis pies, es roja y trae a un alegre Santa Claus con unos duendes saltando y gritando "Feliz Navidad a todos"

Me dan ganas de tomar unas tijeras y destrozar a ese Santa y a esos malditos duendes, ¡¿Si, ahora quien tiene una feliz Navidad eh?!

Termino de beberme el coctel y dejo caer la lata al suelo, luego tengo que incorporarme un poco del sillón para tomar otra, la abro y me bebo de golpe el contenido, de repente un pitido hace que me espante y reacciono agitando los brazos y poniéndome de pie, derribo varias botellas y latas que estaban en el suelo y unas gotas de gin-tonic se me caen en el pantalón manchándome.

-¡Mierda!-profiero un grito, me limpio con la manga de la camiseta pero ese horrible pitido sigue sonando y no puedo soportarlo, ¡¿Qué coño es ese sonido?! ¡Carajo!

Veo que una luz resplandece en una de las mesas, camino hasta ella, encima descansa mi celular, al parecer olvide cargarlo porque solo le queda 23% de la batería, lo tomo y veo que alguien me está llamando, es mi hermana.

No estoy para soportarla así que le cuelgo y arrojo el cacharro hacia el otro lado de la habitación, luego regreso al sillón para seguir bebiendo, al hacerlo veo hacia un rincón de la casa, la ventana esta contra la pared por lo que la débil luz de la luna entra por ahí y alumbra ese pequeño espacio, como si fuera un reflector señalando donde debería estar el árbol.

Actualmente vivo en un departamento, vendí la casa que había comprado con Hipo debido a que me causaba mucho dolor, recorrer esos pasillos, esas habitaciones donde habíamos compartido tan buenos momentos, Hipo estaba ahí pero me hacía mucho daño, al saber que jamás volvería a verlo, a sentirlo, a tocarlo, a escucharlo… Ver ese pequeño rincón me recuerda a una anécdota, la primera navidad que Hipo y yo íbamos a pasar con mi mama y con Dakota.

El árbol había quedado hermoso, ¿Y qué importaba que fuera tan grande que apenas cabía en la casa? ¿Y que si la punta había golpeado el techo y estaba inclinada y por eso no le podíamos poner la estrella? Me encantaba como había quedado, con las luces rodeándolo, la escarcha plateada resplandeciendo y esos pequeños angelitos colgando de las ramas, además de los bastones de dulces que habíamos puesto alrededor.

" _Dakota va a querer comérselos en cuanto llegue, jajaja aún se comporta como una niña pequeña"_ fue lo que pensé.

A Hipo le preocupaba que el árbol no diera una buena impresión.

-¡Es la primera Navidad que paso con tu familia Jack! ¡Quiero dar una buena impresión!-fue lo que me dijo mientras leía un libro de cocina-¡Dios, hay que arreglar el árbol, limpiar la casa, preparar el pavo!

Yo solo me reí de él, estaba con la espalda contra el refrigerador y con una copa de vino en la mano, él se volteó para verme exhausto y luego se puso furioso cuando me vio con el vino.

-¡Jack, deja eso, hay que guardarlo para Navidad!

-Tranquilo Hipo-trate de calmarlo, siempre se preocupaba tanto por las cosas sin sentido-Compraste tantas botellas que casi te gastaste mi aguinaldo.

Hipo rodo los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que esas botellas las compre con el dinero de mi último pago del año, además me dijiste que tu mama tiene un gusto muy particular cuando se trata de vinos, así que no sabía cuál comprar, por lo que compre una botella de cada tipo de vino que pude encontrar y…

Camine hasta el, deje la copa en la mesa de la cocina y le puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, el guardo silencio y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía, le plante un rápido beso (que ahora siento duro años)

-Mi madre te ama-le dije una vez que nos separamos, el mi miro a los ojos y luego se sonrojo, miro al suelo.

-Solo quiero que todo salga perfecto-su voz fue casi un susurro y fue tan tierno que se me derrito el alma, Hipo era así, tan tierno y amable…

-Y será perfecto-le dijo, y luego no pude contenerme-Olvida el trabajo.

Lo tome de su camiseta y se la baje, dejando su hombro al descubierto y comencé a lamerlo, como si fuera un helado.

-Jack-dijo Hipo riendo-Aquí no… estoy preparando la cena…

-No importa, mama dijo que traería lasaña para cenar.

Le arrebate el delantal rojo que traía puesto y luego lo despoje de su suéter y su camisa, comencé a besarle el cuello, saboreándolo y paseando mi lengua por su piel, mientras lo hacía coloque mis manos en sus pezones y los apreté, Hipo dejo salir un alarido de alegría y yo no me detuve, lo derribe en la mesa de la cocina sin dejar de toquetearlo.

-Nosotros solo tenemos que encargarnos del postre.

Con mi lengua trace círculos alrededor de su pezón, se lo lamí y luego descendí hasta su ombligo trazando una línea irregular, y cuando llegue hasta ahí le di un beso y luego comencé a succionarlo, como si pudiera comerlo, Hipo exclamaba y pude notar que su pene se ponía duro, pero yo tenía que dar el primer paso.

-Date vuelta-le pedí alegremente, él lo hizo sin vacilaciones y yo puse mis manos en su cintura, luego lentamente fui hasta sus pantalones y se los desabroche.

Luego le baje los pantalones y el bóxer de un tirón, luego me quite el pantalón y el calzón, pose mis manos sobre su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo.

-Ahí voy.

Entre en el mientras al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba y pude sentir como el éxtasis se apoderaba de mi antes de que llegará el climax algunos minutos después.

Una vez que terminamos nos dimos unos minutos para recuperarnos y nos reímos, el sexo siempre había sido excelente, finalmente limpiamos todo y esperamos a que lleguen mama y Dakota, como había prometido trajo lasaña para cenar.

Mi madre amaba a Hipo tanto…

Comimos, hicimos chistes, bebimos vino y al final encendimos el árbol todos juntos, fue tan hermoso… Hipo se acercó a mí y me abrazó, se acurruco a mi lado y yo lo rodee con el brazo, fue un momento tan hermoso…

Noto como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y me apresuro a tomarme otro gin-tonic, pero cuando meto mi mano en la bolsa de plástico me doy cuenta de que ya no quedan más latas.

 **9 de Diciembre:**

He decidido que me canse de estar encerrado todo el rato en la casa, así que he salido para el bar, una de las cosas que más me molestan del invierno es lo rápido que se hace de noche ahora, casi no puedo ver nada y los de la comisión ni se preocupan si las luces de los faroles alumbran o no.

Cuando por fin llegó al bar siento como la calidez me recibe al traspasar la puerta, luego camino hasta la barra, donde encuentro un banco vacío, tomo asiento y pongo ambos hombros sobre la mesa.

No me importa que voy a pedir, con que sea algo frio, algo realmente frio, tal vez una cerveza, si eso estaría bien.

Lo único que no pienso pedir es una leche de fresa, jamás pienso pedir eso nuevamente.

El barman se acerca a mí, estoy a punto de ordenar cuando alguien me golpea en el hombro y me empuja, es un sujeto que usa chaqueta de cuero y tiene el pelo recogido hacia atrás, detrás de él hay una banda de tres gorilas.

-Quiero una Corona por favor-demanda el líder de la banda con voz grave que se impone, sin embargo se nota que es un completo imbécil.

-¡Oye, yo estaba primero!

Uno de los gorilas del pendejo sale de las filas y me da un empujón.

-¡Piérdete asqueroso vago!

No puedo contenerme y le lanzó un puñetazo al imbécil, sin embargo todos los demás se me echan encima, siento un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el estómago y puedo sentir como el aire se me sale de los pulmones, no puedo mantenerme de pie y caigo al suelo, donde mi cabeza se golpea contra el banco.

Escucho un grito proveniente de una mujer y varios hombres que gritan "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

Siento patadas, puñetazos, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, mi sangre está hirviendo y quiero vomitar, pero de repente todo se acaba, escucho mas golpes, maldiciones y gemidos, tengo la vista borrosa por lo que no puedo ver muy bien lo que pasa, solo veo… un relámpago dorado.

-¡Lárguense!

-¡Puta loca!

-¡Ven aquí y dímelo en mi cara hijo de tu puta madre!

Esa voz… me resulta familiar, ¿pero de donde?

Siento una mano debajo de mi hombro, luego una más del otro lado, me levantan del suelo y me sientan de nuevo en el banco, algo me corre de la nariz, debe ser sangre.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?-esa voz…

-¡Oigan, fuera de aquí, no quiero que armen su desmadre!

Nuevamente me levantan, me ponen encima de algo o alguien no lo sé, la cabeza me da vueltas y no puedo ver nada con claridad, solo oigo cosas…

-¡Ni quien quiera estar en tu bar de mierda, pendejo!

Salimos por la puerta de emergencia, Dios no puedo ver nada, solo siento que pasamos del calor de adentro al sofocante frio de afuera, me sientas sobre algo y luego siento algo extremadamente frio en la nariz, me echo para atrás pero me jalan de la cabeza y pegan mi nariz a esa cosa fría.

-¡Jack, tienes que hacerlo!

La vista me regresa y ya puedo verla claramente.

Piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello dorado, Camicazi, tiene el mismo aspecto que la última vez que la vi en la fiesta para celebrar la vida de Hipo, la cual yo dejé al poco tiempo porque empecé a deprimirme, sin embargo ella se ve igual que siempre, jovial y alegre.

Lo que está sosteniendo contra mi nariz es un montón de nieve, yo trato de retirarle la mano pero ella no me deja.

-¡Te acaban de dar un buen golpe en la nariz Jack, tienes suerte de que no te la rompieran!-me regaña-Así que estate quieto.

-Camicazi… no necesito que…-en ese momento me doy cuenta de algo-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

-¡Pues que más haría en un bar, beber!-grita-Salí con Emma porque queríamos unos tragos y de repente te vi entrar por la puerta, al principio no te reconocí por lo jodido que te veías, pero luego te acercaste y supe quién eras, y luego esos pendejos llegaron y tu armaste pleito, ¡por poco te matan cabrón!

-¿Y donde están?-preguntó.

-Se fueron-dice-Es lo importante.

De repente lo entiendo todo, Camicazi era el relámpago dorado.

-¿Tu…?

-Ella les dio una paliza-dice otra voz, veo hacia el otro lado y veo a Emma, la pareja de Camicazi-Debiste verla, fue increíble, eran cuatro y no pudieron con ella.

Vaya, creo que Hipo no exageraba cuando decía que su amiga era muy fuerte.

-Sí, y luego el pendejo del bar nos dijo que nos fuéramos a la chingada, por lo que yo lo mandé mucho al diablo.

Veo que estamos en el callejón detrás del bar, sigue nevando y yo estoy sentado encima de un montón de bolsas de basura, Camicazi debe de haberse dado cuenta del asco que siento porque sonríe.

-No cabrón, tu quisiste armar tu desmadre y ahora te aguantas.

No hay mucho que ilumine, solo una potente luz amarillenta de un farol que me permite ver a ambas perfectamente, Emma está de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

-Dios Jack, que mala pinta tienes-dice-¿Qué te paso?

-¿Tu qué crees?-respondo con brusquedad.

Ambas niegan con la cabeza.

-Jack-Camicazi-Ya pasaron nueve meses…

-¡HIPO ERA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO CAMICAZI, PORQUE NADIE ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDO, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE!

La furia que siento adentro es incontrolable. No quiero que nadie más me diga que es hora de superarlo porque no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, y no quiero que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

Entonces la nieve que Camicazi sostenía se me cae a los pantalones y luego me da una cachetada antes de que pueda quejarme del frio.

-¡Ahora cállate y escucha si no quieres que te ponga el otro ojo morado!-gruñe Camicazi.

Un momento, ¿tengo un ojo morado?

-Hipo era… mi mejor amigo, yo lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tu… lo conocí por más tiempo, y no te atrevas a decir que no sé qué es lo que se siente perderlo… ¡PORQUE SI LO SÉ!-estalla-¡No ha habido un día desde su muerte en el que yo no piense en él, todos los meses llevó un ramo de flores para su tumba y para que lo sepas me deprime mucho el saber que jamás podré verlo ni hablar con el de nuevo, no sabes lo que daría por tener otro momento con él! Pero… no puedo-se detiene un momento-Y lo sé, lo sé porque ya lo acepte, sé que no volveré a hablar con Hipo nunca… bueno, al menos no en esta vida.

Se detiene un momento, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas, pero luego rompe a llorar, Emma corre hacia ella y la enrolla en sus brazos, luego me manda una mirada de reproche.

Mierda, ahora yo también me siento mal, la he cagado creyendo que la muerte de Hipo solo me había afectado a mí, no me detuve a pensar en cómo había afectado a Camicazi, a la mama de Hipo, demonios no sé si también haya afectado a mama y a Dakota.

Me siento cómo un completo idiota.

-Sé que es difícil Jack-continua Camicazi una vez que se ha recuperado-Pero… tenemos que hacerlo, se que a Hipo no le hubiera gustado vernos así, a ninguno de los dos.

Me señala con la cabeza.

-Mírate-se sorbe un moco-Hipo se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba.

Esas palabras me duelen, porque son verdad, la última petición de Hipo fue que yo fuera feliz, pero no la he cumplido, en cambio me he dejado caer en la bebida y en la depresión… Oh no el debe estar tan decepcionado.

-Pero no eres el único, cuando murió, yo intente ser fuerte pero… no puede- se levanta la manga del suéter rojo de franela que trae puesto, entonces puedo ver marcas de cortes en sus brazos-No lo hacía desde la prepa… Hipo me ayudo a superarlo pero cuando murió… fui débil.

Rompe a llorar nuevamente pero los brazos de Emma la sostienen, así que no fui el único que ha deshonrado la memoria de Hipo, no sé si eso debería hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?-preguntó.

Camicazi se separa un poco de Emma y me mira.

-Porque la tuve a ella-apunta con la cabeza a Emma-Ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando más la necesite, me ayudo a salir del hoyo.

-Pues yo no tengo a nadie que me ayude-me defiendo.

-Eso no es verdad-me contradice Camicazi-Tu madre y tú hermana te han estado buscando, me han hablado en incontables ocasiones buscando por ti, pero les he dicho que no se nada.

No puede ser… mama y Dakota…

No sé como pero tan solo en este pequeño rato Camicazi me ha hecho sentir peor que nunca, peor que todos estos días….

-Camicazi yo…-comienzo a decir, pero de repente todo comienza a dar vueltas, mis piernas no logran sostenerme y yo caigo, caigo al vacío al momento en que todo se pone obscuro.

 **10 de Diciembre:**

Cuando recupero el conocimiento me encuentro recostado sobre algo suave y cómodo, hace frió sin embargo hay algo cálido que me cubre el cuerpo, se siente agradable.

Y luego… huelo algo, algo dulce, creo que es chocolate caliente, y también hay otro olor son… huevos revueltos con tocino.

Me levanto de donde sea que este y por fin abro los ojos, estoy en mi habitación, ¿pero como?

Y no solo eso, este lugar está impecable... durante los dos últimos meses no había hecho otra cosa más que dejar que este apartamento se llenara de mugre, suciedad, botellas, latas, cajas de pizza, envoltorios de dulces, etc. Y sin embargo hoy que me levanto el lugar está a rebosar de limpio, todo, absolutamente. Nada esta fuera de su lugar, el piso está impecable y todo brilla debido a lo limpio que está, ¿pero como? Y no solo eso, ¿como llegué aqui? Lo unico que recuerdo de anoche fue haber empezado una pelea en el bar, y luego el callejón y...

Camicazi.

Ella debe ser la respuesta a todo lo que está pasando, ¿Pero como pudo haber...?

Escuho movimiento en la cocina, debe ser ella, ¿pero como entro? Vaya creo que Hipo no bromeaba cuando decía que Cami tenía sus "métodos", me levantó de la cama y me dirijo hacia la cocina, sigue sorprendiéndome lo limpio que está todo;al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con que Camicazi está de pie preparando algo en la estufa, también hay una pequeña ola de la cuál sale vapor, mientras tanto Emma está sentada en la mesa leyendo una revista mientras fuma un cigarillo, sobre el mueble reposan tres platos y tazas de vidrio, cubiertos y un servilletero en el medio; Emma levanta la vista de su revista y me mira.

-Oh despertaste-dice-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Jack-responde Camicazi sin dejer de concentrarse en su tarea.

Yo sigo sin entender nada de lo que pasa hasta que Emma parece apiadarse de mí y me explica.

-Anoché te desmayaste en el callejón, te arrastramos hasta tu casa, te desnudamos, te dimos un baño, te pusimos la pijama y luego te acostamos como buenas samaritanas.

-Y como nuestro corazón es tan grande también limpiamos tu casa que era un nido de ratas-Camicazi-Literalmente, creo que una pareja apenas había tenido crías, deberías llamar al exterminador.

Vaya... la verdad es que no se que decir al respecto, excepto una cosa que me acaba de dejar muy perturbado...

-¿Me desnudaron?

Camicazi suelta una risa burlona y gira ligeramente la cabeza para verme.

-Cálmate, no tienes nada que no hayamos visto ya.

¿Se supone que ese es mi consuelo?

-Olvídalo ya, solo siéntate, el desayuno está listo.

Camicazi toma la sartén y sirve en cada plato una porción de huevo, una vez que terminada de servir toma la gran hoya y sirve un liquido marrón en las tazas, me llega el olor y ya se lo que es, chocolate caliente.

-Bueno, siéntate-dice mientras toma asiento.

Miro con desconfianza la comida, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo sólido, y la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Jack, cuándo te encontramos anoche estabas muy mal-Camicazi, deja de comer y me mira-No se cuánto alcohol hayas bebido, pero necesitas alimento para recuperar tus fuerzas, te esperan días muy duros Jack.

No se a que se refiere, pero sé que no va a dejar de insistir así que creo que seguirle el juego es mi mejor opción, por lo que tomo asiento y empiezo a comer, de repente me doy cuenta de que tengo más hambre de lo que recordaba y me abalanzó sobre el huevo.

Camicazi y Emma parecen muy satisfechas pues no dicen nada por el resto de la comida, luego me bebo el chocolate caliente y siento como me despierta de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba algo caliente y siento como pone en marcha mi sistema, de repente me siento mucho mejor que en otros días.

-Perfecto, fase uno terminada-Camicazi-Ahora empieza la fase dos, recuperación.

-¿Recuperación?-preguntó levantando la vista del plato-¿De qué hablas?

Ella y Camicazi intercambian miradas, como si estuvieran a punto de decirme que un familiar acaba de morir o que tengo cáncer, y la verdad es que si me asustan.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Jack-dice Camicazi con voz muy baja y delicada-Necesitas ayuda, ayer casi te nos mueres y este lugar... era una porquería no puedes seguir así.

-Vas a terminar muerto-Emma-Tu hígado debe ser un desastre en estos momentos Jack, has adoptado un modo de vida muy destructivo.

-Se que lo de Hipo te debió pegar mas duro de lo que nos pego a los demás pero... No permitiré que te sigas auto-destruyendo.

-¿Qué? Miren, Cami Emma, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí pero es mi vida y...

-Hipo quería que fueras feliz Jack-me interrumpe Camicazi-Fue su última voluntad, y planeo honrarla y hacer que tu la honres.

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Cami, se que fue el último deseo de Hipo, me lo repito todos los días, pero no ... No puedo hacerlo, no es fácil para mi, no se como ser feliz ahora que ya no está, no siento lo que sentía por el con nadie y... no puedo.

Se forma un silencio incomodo entre los tres y simplemente se escucha el sonido del agua que cae por el grifo del lavabo.

-Jamás volverás a sentir lo que sentiste por Hipo con nadie-me aclara Camicazi-Eso es imposible porque lo que tuviste con él era único, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayas a volver a ser feliz, aunque no te enamores... por lo menos trata de estar bien contigo mismo, por Hipo, por mi... por ti.

 **15 de Diciembre:**

A pesar de todas las palabras amables de Camicazi, no logra convencerme para ser feliz.

Pero lo que si logro es que yo asistiera a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos, como un comienzo para mi pronta recuperación, o al menos eso es lo que dice, cree que dejar mi problema con el alcohol es el primer paso para salir adelante; se lleva a cabo en el gimnasio de una escuela, se hace un circulo con las sillas y en total nos presentamos diecisiete personas (contándome) contra la pared hay una mesa con galletas y café para los que quieran.

-Buenas noches-dice Adele, la organizadora de esta reunión-Esta noche damos la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro en nuestra comunidad, Jack, Jack por favor nos gustaría que te presentaras al grupo.

Suspiro, claro el nuevo, me siento como en el primer día de clases.

Me levanto, aunque no tengo nada que decirles a un montón de extraños sobre mi vida personal y mis demonios, hacía que solo pienso decir una fanfarronería para poder salir librado de esta y con algo de suerte, jamás tener que volver.

-Bueno, hola a todos mi nombre es Jack y soy alcohólico.

-Hola Jack-dicen todos al unisono.

-Cuéntanos Jack, ¿Como empezó tu adicción?

-Bueno... la verdad es que empezó este año, hace unos meses para ser exacto... Yo... perdí a mi pareja y fue... para mi... para mi fue muy duro el perderlo, yo lo amaba mucho... y antes de su muerte tuvimos una horrible pelea-Diablos, se suponía que no haría nada de esto, se supone que no les diría nada, sin embargo ahora que he empezado no puedo detenerme, es que se siente tan bien poder decirlo en voz alta...-Hicimos las paces antes de que muriera pero... no dejo de sentirme mal por todo aquello que ocurrió y... cuando se fue... yo empezé a tomar una copa al día, con el tiempo se hicieron dos y luego... bueno, perdí el control.

No pude evitarlo, estoy llorando y a montones, se que no quería hacerlo pero... una parte de mi quería simplemente hablarlo, no se porque no pude hacerlo con mi familia ni con mis amigos pero... al menos ahora ya me siento mas relajado ahora que lo he hecho, no se que pasará a continuación pero al menos ya tome el primer paso.

-Está bien Jack-dice Adele-Este es un espacio de tolerancia y amor, todos aquí hemos eventualmente tocado fondo y sabemos por lo que pasas, te ayudaremos a salir adelante.

No se que tan sinceras son esas palabras, pero son reconfortantes, levanto la mirada hacia Adele que sonríe amablemente, creo que estaré bien.

 **24 de Diciembre:**

Por suerte he dejado de beber en estas ultimas semanas, ha sido difícil y temo que en cualquier momento tenga el síndrome de abstinencia, por lo que mantengo mi mente ocupada, primero hice las decoraciones para el hogar a pesar de que ya estamos a mitad de mes, ya hago la limpieza de la casa, preparo mi propia cena, eso y que he vuelto a trabajar, como repartidor de correos en una empresa, por algo tengo que empezar.

Oh y también Camicazi y Emma fueron muy amables en llevarse todo el alcohol de la casa, así que no tengo tentaciones, a excepción de ir a la licorería a comprar mas botellas, es por eso que he comenzado a comprar goma de mascar para vencer a la tentación, hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Pero bueno, mis planes para esta noche son una cena solitaria y tranquila sin interrupciones...

El timbre de la puerta suena, eso es nuevo, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de estar y me dirijo abrir, me pregunto quién será a estas horas de la noche, en cuánto abro la puerta una enorme cantidad de gente atraviesa el umbral y se instala en mi casa...

Wow.

Es Dakota, quién lleva un enorme pavo en sus brazos, luego le sigue mama, Camicazi, Emma, Astrid, su marido y dos hijos, Valka, Patapez, su esposa y trillizos, y finalmente Bocón, todos están aqui pero... ¿como?

-Feliz Navidad Jack-me dice Valka pasando a mi lado, luego me da un abrazo.

-Em... feliz navidad señora Hadcock.

Miro a Camicazi quién solo me guiña un ojo.

-¡Yo traje el ponche!-grita alegremente Bocón, se puso un gorro de Santa Claus y de su barba amarillenta cuelgan varias caramelos de dulce, que el hijo de Patapez arranca y Bocón profiera un grito de dolor.

No puedo evitar reír y veo que mi risa contagia a todos.

 **31 de Diciembre:**

Falta un minuto para la medianoche y el inicio de un nuevo año, me encuentro en la playa donde me vi con Hipo antes de que fuera internado, algunos chicos han venido a festejar el nuevo año, están del otro lado, cantando canciones y azando salchichas en la fogata, me alegro por ellos.

Faltan diez segundos, la cuenta regresiva ha empezado, me quito los zapatos y los calcetines y comienzo a meterme en el mar, no me molesto en quitarme los pantalones ni la camisa, así está bien, las olas comienzan a golpearme y a pesar de ser frías yo sigo adelante.

Finalmente cuando la alarma de mi reloj comienza a sonar, indicando el inicio de un nuevo año, me dejo caer sobre las aguas y simplemente floto, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, no se si sea capaz de describir la paz que siento en estos momentos, el agua purifica y es justamente lo que necesito para un nuevo comienzo.

Siento que por primera vez estoy cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Hipo.

Por primera vez se que todo va a estar bien.


End file.
